Thundercats Recess
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A modern AU of Thundercats. Thundercats are third grade students in Thundera elementary school. Lion-o, Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, Bengali, Pumyra, Liosia, Wilykit and Wilykat are best friends. At school they get into mischief and they love recess which they love most about school.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o and his friends were in class the were taking care of their plants. "I don't get it why won't my little plant grow?" Panthro asked.

"Hey did you remember to plant the seed?" Cheetara asked.

"Oops," Panthro said.

"Oh brother," Wilykat said.

"Good grief," Wilykit said.

"Well guys are you ready?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes let's go," Liosia said.

"Ms. Natra," Tygra said.

"Yes Tygra?" Ms. Natra asked.

"I have a question, like how will different waters and soils will effect the growth of the plants?" Tygra asked.

"Well Tygra it's hard to explain." Ms. Natra said.

"Let's do it," Lion-o said. He grabbed the key and adjusted the clock when Ms. Natra wasn't looking. The bell rang.

"Look that time already well everyone enjoy yourselves," Ms. Natra said.

Someone came to the door. "Hello I'm Tigris Whiteman and this my son Bengali and he is now in your class I hope you make him feel welcome," Tigris said and left.

"Hello Bengali nice to meet you tell us about yourself," Ms. Natra said.

"I'm Bengali I've been to five schools is four years and my best friend is my pet turtle Coco." Bengali said.

"Can we go to recess now?' a cub asked.

"Sure," Ms. Natra said.

Lion-o and his friends began showing Bengali around.

Bengali saw king Golter. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the new kid, my name is Bengali," Bengali said.

"Behold we have new kid and he will be called new kid and nothing else." Golter said.

Bengali was having a rough time and Lion-o and his friends noticed. "I have an idea," Lion-o said.

He and the others made Bengali feel welcome. Bengali had it with king Golter. "I been through a lot in other schools just because I was a new kid. But then I came here and these people treated me like a friend I am Bengali Whiteman got it?" Bengali said.

"Your point being?" King Golter asked.

"Can I have my name back please?" Bengali asked.

"Sure you now have your name back," King Golter said.

"Thank you," Bengali said. "I'm now a somebody," he said.

"Bengali!" the other kids cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was sitting in class and someone poked him in the back. "Stop it, Valtina," Lion-o said.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"You know stop poking me," Lion-o said. Then he turned around and got poked again.

"Lion-o is everything alright?" Ms. Natra asked.

"Yes everything is fine," Lion-o said.

"Good it's your turn to read aloud," Ms. Natra said.

"Matter is a gas, liquid or solid, ow," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o sit down now, Panthro take over where Lion-o left off," Ms. Natra said.

Panthro started reading.

"What is going on that Valtina has been pulling my hair, poking me, and messing with me all week," Lion-o said.

"Have you asked her to stop?" Tygra said.

"Yes I have you guys but I wish she would stop," Lion-o said. "Soon I will be doing bad in school," he said.

A ball hit Lion-o in the head. "Let's get her," Cheetara said.

They saw Valtina reading. "Valtina you have been bugging me all week and I want to know what's up." Lion-o said. "Is it my hair, my face, is it because I get good grades?" he asked.

"Yes it's all true, I like you okay," Valtina said. "I love Lion-o Roarson!" she shouted.

Everybody laughed and started chanting. "Lion-o and Valtina sitting in a tree,"

That made Lion-o pretty embarrassed. Then she kept bugging him.

The next morning he decided enough was enough. He handcuffed her to him. "Let me go," Valtina said.

Lion-o unlocked them. "There now you know what it's like when someone won't stop bugging you," Lion-o said.

"Sorry," Valtina said running off.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and his friends were enjoying a nice day. "Look king Golter is bossing his staff around." Wilykat said.

"Same old same old," Lion-o said.

Wilykat took a look. "Guru Ty's legs fell asleep for the fourth time," Wilykit said.

"What else new?" Lion-o asked.

"Hey Artist boy is making a lovely drawing on the black top," Wilykat said.

"How wonderful, that is a true artiest," Panthro said.

"Not for long," Wilykit said. "Here comes Slithe and he's messing up Artist kid's drawing and wagging his finger saying no drawing on the black top speech and there he goes to tell Ms. Cranksworth." she said.

"That little scaly weasel," Bengali said.

"Yes he is not a nice guy," Pumyra said.

"Ms. Cranksworth Artist kid is draw ugly things on the black top," Slithe said.

"Good, now go get the hose and get something from last year's lost and found as reward," Ms. Cranksworth said.

"Great," Slithe said.

"Tattletale," the kids shouted. "Snitch!" they said.

"I hate my life," Slithe said going through the box. "Hmm a the giant book of jokes I could always use a few good laughs." he said.

He read the book. "Knock, knock," he said.

"Who's there," a little girl said.

"Who," Slithe said.

"Who, who?" the little girl asked.

"I'm an owl," Slithe said.

The little girl laughed and did other kids.

"Hey what do you get when you cross a puddle of water with a horse?" Slithe asked.

"I don't know," said Calon. (One of the rich kids at school,)

"A seahorse," Slithe said.

Everyone laughed.

"Look for some reason they are laughing with Slithe and not at him." Lion-o said.

"Yes very strange,' Liosia said.

But soon his jokes got old and he decided to do some dopey feller jokes on Panthro.

"Hey everyone if you were to push digger Dobo and Panthro off a building who would hit the ground first?' Slithe said.

"Who?" the kids asked.

"Dobo, because Panthro would have to stop ask directions." Slithe said.

"Stop it Cheetara everyone knows I'm not stupid," Panthro said.

"Okay," Cheetara said.

Slithe continued with the jokes. "Panthro is on a sea food diet when he sees food he eats it," Slithe said.

"I don't mind," Panthro said.

"You know Panthro is so fat," Slithe said.

"Fat?" Panthro said.

"How fat is he?" the kids asked.

"He's so fat he has to iron his pants in the parking lot," Slithe said. "When he went Tilli he got stuck in the arch." he said.

"Ouch that hurt," Panthro said.

They decided it was time to make him stop.

Lion-o and his friends got the same joke book as Slithe and started telling jokes.

"Hey why did you do that?" Slithe asked.

"We were fine with it until you started doing those jokes on Panthro," Lion-o said.

Slithe ran off shouting for Ms. Cranksworth.


End file.
